


Space Case

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Phic Phight 2019, Space ogoling, Team Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: Danny was excited to visit the museum with his class, and that was exactly the problem... Something always goes wrong for him.





	Space Case

**Original prompt by: Browa123** \- full prompt at bottom.  
  
**Character list** : Danny, Tucker, Sam, Lancer, Dash, and the majority of the A listers, and who ever else is prominently in their class.  
  
**Categories** : Friendship, angst, with just a tad of humor for spice.  
  
**Warnings** : Mild swearing, blood and gore, and bodily injury.   
  
**Total word count** : 4,601

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
Danny was excited... And that worried him.  
  
"Because something always happens..." The black haired teen grumbled leaning his head back into the bus seat to stare up at the ceiling.  
  
Tucker patted his friend's shoulder absently with one hand, keeping the other firmly on his PDA playing what ever game he had on there. Danny groaned trailing his voice up into a whiney tone, that Sam to his left by the window, simply scoffed at.  
  
"Seriously it'll be fine. If there's one thing I know it's being mopey and negative is my thing, and I'm not liking the fact your stealing it." Sam Scoffed crossing her arms with an exaggerated huff.  
  
"And being generally pessimistic." Tucker snarked earning a kick to the shin. "Although, attracting bad mojo is usually my thing, but your welcome to it." Tucker offered without even sparing a glance to the others he was crammed on the seat with.  
  
Danny just sighed. "Fine..." he pouted a second before adopting a smirk usually reserved for when he's Phantom taking on one of his usual 'pests'. "But I get to blather on about space!" He concluded using an impression of his father.  
  
His friends groaned in unison. "Go back to complaining." Tucker sighed.  
  
Danny didn't get the chance to retort as the bus screeched to a halt. Lancer stood at the front of the vehicle facing the students who were only silenced by the teachers sharp command.  
  
"Alright! Now as we embark into the museum I urge you to take your time and examine the items housed within its walls." The teacher seemed bored as he prattled off his spiel. "By the end of the day I'll ask you to hand in the sheet you received, and you'll do a five page report on an item of your choosing from the museum."  
  
Danny took a few deep breaths before he was able to let his anxieties go. He was actually looking forward to this trip. The museum had replicas of a few explorer satellites and, that being said, he already knew he was going to do his report on that. It was relatively rare where a school project got him excited to do research.  
  
Lancer continued to rattle off rules that they were expected to follow, keep with the class, don't break stuff, the usual. As soon as he finished and stepped aside the stampede of high schoolers began. Everyone was eager to stretch their legs after the almost hour long bus ride across town.  
  
They entered into the main area of the museum and immediately Danny felt his face split into a grin. Right in the centre of the celling in the entrance was a large parachute.  
  
"Oh man! Is that a real drag chute from the B-52B?!" His eyes shone brightly as he stared in wonder.  
  
"We lost 'em" Sam said sarcastically as she grabbed the halfa's arm and pulled him away from the entrance. "Tone it down bud."  
  
"Yeah man, you know what happens when you get overly excited." Tucker teased, earning a glare from the dark haired teen.  
  
"Com'on Fent-nerd get a move on!" Dash sneered out pushing into the smaller boy's shoulder as he moved past him.  
  
Danny stole a glance back at the chute before following the class into the main lobby. "Its totally a B-52B" He muttered to himself grinning like a madman as both Tucker and Sam tag teamed him, pulling him through to where their tour guide awaited them.  
  
They moved through the museum at a relatively slow pace, sauntering from place to place as their guide explained in depth (almost too much if they were being honest) the various exhibits throughout the various areas.  
  
"And that was the main use for cannons in the civil war." The guide finished with the typical 'service' smile. "Any questions?"  
  
A sea of vacant stares was all the poor guide got for their efforts.  
  
"Right well, we'll continue on to the next area..." Danny grinned seeing the logo on the arrow. The blue eyed teen was almost vibrating with excitement when he saw the next area was all about the history of space travel.  
  
"Take it back a notch there ghost boy." Sam hissed in his ear teasingly.  
  
Danny blinked a blush staining his cheeks as he realized his eyes had started to glow in excitement. "Thanks..."  
  
"Don't worry too much on it man. Ya just gotta play it cool, like moi!" Tucker said pressing his splayed fingers into his chest as he wiggled his eyebrows at a nearby cheerleader. The girl in question simply gave an odd half frown, half grimace and inched away. "She totally digs me."  
  
Danny ignored his friend and instead turned his attention to the items that was in the room. He let out a (very manly) giddy laugh as he took everything in. The guide stopped them in front of a model shuttle, that Danny recognized as one of the earliest designs that made it into space.  
  
Suddenly the guide didn't seem so boring as the halfa soaked in every word, even if he knew most of the information already. It was only five minutes into the space room when Danny breathed out a cold blue tinted breath.  
  
To say he was mad was an understatement.  
  
Danny looked around with a deep scowl in place. His eyes glowed green once again but this time it was due to anger. While space stuff may be his human half’s obsession, his ghost half still reacted to being disturbed while indulging in it. His friends caught the souring in his mood and reacted instantly snapping to attention with militaristic speed.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Sam, while Tucker subtly readied a lipstick blaster.  
  
The halfa let out a hiss in frustration. "I dunno, but who ever it is I sware-"  
  
Whatever colourful threat he was about to use was cut off with a loud shout of "Beware!"  
  
Danny growled in annoyance before looking to his friends again. "Cover me!" He hissed.  
  
His two besties shared a nod before darting forward as if to initiate a group hug, however Lancer intervened before he was fully concealed.  
  
"This way now! Come on out of the ghosts radius." He urged them forward with more exasperation than fear.  
  
"Ah-ha! Now you mortals shall bend to my fury! As I use this-" The ghost brings the box he was holding above his head down to inspect it a moment before continuing his spiel, "- miscellaneous parts of eighteen-twelve exhibit three of five!"  
  
The guide let out a squawk as suddenly something that looked like a blanket made of leather shot forward from the box wrapping the poor worker up. Danny growled out in frustration as he was pushed into the bunched up class by the teacher.  
  
"Dude..." Tucker tried to calm Danny's rising anger to no avail. A glass orb that had the topography of the earth fell and shattered in the chaos of the whirlwind of items causing the black haired teen to feel his core pulse in anger.  
  
The box ghost continued to pick up random displays around the room, and flinging them about, generally destroying the exhibit. Sam tried to fire off a shot from her wrist ray, but once again the teacher got in the way.  
  
"The Martian! Miss Mason why are you courting about a weapon!" The middle aged man exclaimed eyes darting from the ghost to his student.  
  
"Why the hell do you think?" She shot back gesturing up to the spectre.  
  
"We just have to wait until Phantom comes and-" The teacher was cut off as a whirring pink blast halted the swirling chaos of the box ghost. The Red Huntress had entered the battle.  
  
A cacophony of jeering met her entrance from the students.  
  
While Phantom was generally gaining popularity from the town as a whole, his most die hard (heh) fans were found from within Casper High. As such the huntress, who actively hunts Phantom, and has actually managed to get a few good hits in on occasion, was most disliked amongst the high school populace. Val for the most part ignored the angered shouts and continued her assault.  
  
Danny had a mix of emotions watching the battle. On one hand it was just the box ghost, and while he generally caused a good amount of damage, it was usually restricted to a small area and he really wasn't all that hard to beat.... But on the other hand, the destruction was happening to things in the room he most wanted to see at this museum.  
  
When a solar panel that had been on an actual satellite that had been launched into space came loose and headed to the floor from its perch, Danny knew he couldn't stand by. He dodged around Lancer and lunged for the item catching it in his hands before toppling over from the weight of the item.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief as he stood, just in time to hear the tell tale whirl of the Ghost Zones most annoying spectre being trapped within the huntress's thermos. Instantly all the items that were being controlled started to plummet towards the ground. The huntress dodged out of the way of something that looked like a small hatchet, and moved to catch the guide as they too fell with a yelp.  
  
Danny felt his shoulders sag in relief, that is until his sensitive hearing picked up a high pitched twang. The halfa looked up just in time to see the pointed needle-like antenna of the explorer satellite replica break loose from its bonds on the main body, and turn to head downwards.  
  
Right towards the cluster of people that made up his class.  
  
Before he could even fully register what he was doing his feet were moving, he vaguely had the wherewithal to notice that his eyes were glowing brightly, as his human obsession of things related to space exploration gave way to his ghostly need to protect people.  
  
He made it just in time, and with the addition of ghostly strength he was able to shove all those in the direct path back, knocking them over one another onto their collective butts. As they fell back, Danny felt the pain. The point of the broken antenna had impaled through his back, between his ribs, through where he knew his heart was and out his stomach, stopping somewhere halfway inside him.  
  
Someone called his name, screeched it really, as he suddenly found himself gasping for breath.  
  
"Ow..." He rasped. His voice had a wet sound to it, telling his pain filled mind that he had definitely punctured a lung.  
  
"Fe-Fenton!" Strangely it was Dash's horrified face that filled his vision first. "Wh-What the hell!" The blonde was freaking out. He was right under where that thing had fell and if the smaller teen hadn’t pushed them out of the way... It probably would have been the football player who ended up as a kabob.  
  
Although Danny's nerve endings were on fire, he still was able to feel Dash's surprisingly gentle hands helping him lay onto the ground. The dark haired teen shot the larger what he hoped was a thankful smile.  
Dash backed away shaking like a leaf, blood staining the front of his shirt and, palms of his hands.  
  
Oh.... That was a lot of blood actually.  
  
"Get the hell away from him!" Sam screeched shoving he shell shocked blonde away from her friend’s prone form, as she raced forwards sliding to her knees beside the bleeding boy.  
  
"You self sacrificing idiot!" Tucker slid in next eyes wide and worried as his hands slid over his friends body.  
  
Danny smiled, with bloodied teeth at his friends, trying his best to give them a shit eating grin. He was sure he failed as Sam grimaced. With heavy arms the youngest Fenton grasped the metal protruding from his belly and tried to pull on it.  
  
"Good lord Danny, stop that!" Lancer's voice rose above the throbbing din of his muddled mind. "That's the only thing stopping you from bleeding out right this moment!"  
  
Danny shifted as best he could to try to include the teacher within his vision. "Need...it out..." He breathed out wetly. He shot his eyes back to his friends and gave them a pointed look. They would understand, they had to. Sam nodded mutely turning to Tuck as the pair had a silent conversation.  
  
"You've got steadier hands...." Tucker offered quietly. "Plus th-that's a lot of blood..." He swallowed thickly.  
  
Danny blinked a thanks in response, finding talking too difficult right now. He was extremely thankful that he didn't need to breathe as much as the average human. Tucker looked about the ground a moment before spying what looked to be a leather sheath for a long hunting knife. He scooped it up and moved to his best friends head carefully cradling it in his lap.  
  
"Here." Tucker breathed out shakily. He shoved the antique piece of leather into his friends opened maw, before helping him close his jaw. "Alright." Tucker said, before, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away from the grizzly mess of his friend.  
  
"W-Wait! Your seriously not gunna do what I think your gunna do are you?!" Paulina screeched looking faint as she turned away into Star to hide her head into her friend's shoulder.  
  
"You'll kill him!" Lancer shouted snapping free of his previous shock as he moved to stop his students.  
  
Danny would have laughed at that if he wasn't in so much pain. The blood loss making his head woozy and he knew he wouldn't be able to focus enough to turn the metal fully intangible, even if there wasn't a crowed of people surrounding him.  
  
Sam started to pull on the antenna and Danny did the best he could to turn his torso intangible to lessen the pain as best he could. He bit down hard on the leather in his mouth, and he felt Tuckers grip on his neck and head tighten. He let out a gargled and muffled yell as the rod made a squelching noise.  
  
The classmates that were with them in the room had either bolted out of the area, unable to take the sight and smells that the room now contained, or had moved to huddle in comfort of one another.  
  
"Danny....?" The Huntress hovered motionless above them her voice a mix of sorrow and horror.  
  
The antenna came free with a disgusting sucking noise and a final howl of pain from the boy it was dislodged. Sam whirled around to fully face the huntress with unbridled furry in her gaze. She threw the bloodied metal rod at her hover board with a sneer.  
  
"You've done enough! You don't get to be here!" She howled snapping Valerie out of her shock.  
  
"I- but?"  
  
"This is your fault you know! You always mess things up!" Sam raged.  
  
"Sam..." Tuckers deathly calm voice snapped the goth back to her friends. She was shaking in her anger and fear as she turned back to Danny.  
  
"S'ok" Danny offered. "Not the... first." He wheezed. The truth in that half statement was rather harsh. Though to be fair this was the first time he'd been truly impaled in his human form.  
  
"Come- Come on Danny, That's not funny..." Tucker said, his voice hitching. Watching as Sam tried to put pressure on the slowly oozing wound. With quivering hands on his friends pale neck, the bespectacled boy noticed something. "Dude your heart beat...." He gulped.  
  
No one noticed when the huntress left the scene with shaking hands and an even shakier flight path. No one paid attention to a sickened looking Valerie Grey as she reappeared, quivering and holding onto herself, with wild and pained gaze.  
  
Sam's eyes had started to water as Lancer finally made his way over to his downed student. His heart ached as he watched the boy struggle for breath, and bleed out before him. How much more blood could he stand to loose?  
  
"Stay with us Danny." Lancer offered in what he hoped was a soothing voice, using his preferred name rather then last name formalities. As bright blue eyes seemed to flutter closed a moment before snapping open as all those surrounding him seemed to loose their breath as well.  
  
"Man no! Not like this! Ya were supposed to go down in a blaze of glory remember! Or we were gunna be old fogies together!" Tucker slapped his friends face lightly.  
  
"T-Tuck." Danny wheezed a bloody bubble of spit popping as he spoke. "Need some...where.... quiet" He tried hoping against all hopes his friends would get the message.  
  
"Mister Fenton! Danny you're not going anywhere! You'll be okay.... You'll be okay!" The teacher said panic entering his speech as he pressed his hands to the boys face.  
  
"Danny don't go to sleep! come on! I need you to stay awake here! Help me out!" Sam tried her own panic was getting the better of her.  
  
"Ten min..." Danny tried. His rattling breaths were becoming quick and shallow as his chest ballooned with blood. The halfa felt his consciousness start to leave him and his eyes fluttered closed once again, as the shouts and yells of those around him slowly sank underwater. His nerve endings finally frozen as Danny Fenton took in one last rattling breath, before he became still.  
  
Too still.  
  
Lancer dropped his hand from the boy feeling his weak stuttering heart finally give out and stop.  
  
"Is Fent- Danny...?" Kwan took a shaking step forward to look at the bloody form sprawled onto the floor.  
  
"I- Yes..." Lancer choked out. The teacher shook his head before attempting to take charge. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, causing her to pause in her frantic CPR compressions. every thrust on his chest simply was causing more of the boys blood to ooze out of the wound.  
  
"He can't be...." She said her eyes watering despite her best attempts to stop them. She suddenly stood and spun on her heal to kick the nearest bit of debris to her, sending it flying into what looked to be a model displaying different types of stars. She let out a yell of anger as she continued to attack anything that was in her way.  
  
No one stopped her.  
  
"Come along Mister Foley...." Lancer said softly hoping to spur the boy to stop looking at his friend laying in a pool of his own blood. Tucker shook his head sternly refusing to give up his position as pillow for his best friend.  
  
"Go on ahead.... I need a minute..." He said brokenly.  
  
"M-Me too" Sam agreed as she seemed to sink bonelessly into herself after her temper tantrum subsided.  
  
Lancer could only nod absently, unable to argue and not wanting to push the sorrowed pair, and begin to herd the other students out of the room with the help of their quivering guide.  
  
The room emptied in silence, not even a scuffle of a shoe could be heard as the people all left. This, it seemed, was the first time a death had come about directly from a ghost attack.  
  
"Phantom wouldn't a let Fenton die..." Mikey muttered to Lester as he exited, not noticing Valerie flinch and hang her head.  
  
The door shut with a click that seemed to hold a finality to it. Sam, now only having Tucker with her found herself wiping a tear away as it rolled down her cheek.  
  
"This isn’t real... Right Tuck?" Sam asked pleadingly as she stared into her friends eyes.  
  
"I.." Tucker tried before a thought struck him and his expression changed. "Ten minutes...." He blinked suddenly hopeful. "The last thing he said was ten minutes!"  
  
"So?" Sam howled back her anger and sadness overly present in her voice.  
  
"He's not dead-dead!" Tucker grinned suddenly having his "a ha" moment.  
  
"Seriously?" Sam asked hopefully, flashing her lavender gaze over to Danny's unmoving form.  
  
"He asked to have somewhere quiet, and then said ten minutes so-"  
  
As if on cue rings if light burst from Danny's waist transforming the mangled form of Fenton into the somewhat less gory looking Phantom.  
  
The red that was oozing out had suddenly become green, combined with the red pool beneath him gave a gory and eerie scene.  
  
Suddenly Phantom jolted up with a deep gasp for breath, starteling Tucker to his feet. A second later he began coughing like a cliché drowning victim from a movie. With another gasp for breath the ghostly teen turned away from his friends and wretched.  
  
Tucker grimaced and covered his eyes as he jumped away from the muck, as the blood that had pooled within his gut and lungs came free in a torrent of gore.  
  
"Ugh..." Danny groaned wiping his bloody mouth on his sleeve before wincing at the literal pool of blood he was still sitting in. With a disgusted face he stood on wobbling legs to move away from the mess.  
  
"Dude gnarly." Tucker said gagging as he attempted to look up at his friend.  
  
"How... how are you okay right now?! Literally your entire body's worth if blood is on the floor!" Sam shouted, her fear giving way to anger.  
  
"Water first... bleh" He grimaced at his sore and dry throat. All he could taste was the metallic tang of his own blood.  
  
"Fair..." Tuck said still covering his eyes.  
  
Sam was quick to pull a bottle of water out of her bag, which Danny greedily took. He swished out his mouth before spitting it onto the floor. Once satisfied he downed the rest of the bottle.  
  
"Only killed my human half, ghost half’s still ticking, and once the wound’s healed, my core will jumpstart my heart and I'll be all good." Danny said rather nonchalantly, considering he was still drenched, more or less, in his own blood.  
  
"You've had this happen to you before and didn't tell us." Sam theorized. Judging from the sheepish flinch the ethereal teen made she was spot on. "Danny!"  
  
"I didn’t wanna worry you!" He cried.  
  
"Dude what the hell do ya think this did for us?" Tucker piped up flailing his arms wildly as if trying to fly. "And now like half our grade saw you dead on the ground dude! What the hell do ya think 'll happen when Danny Fenton walks through the doors?"  
  
"Okay valid point...."  
  
"Phantom can save Fenton somehow?" Sam offered weekly. The boys turn to face her confused, causing her to shrug it off. "Well you two got a better idea?"  
  
"And how?" Tucker asks flatly raising a brow. "No offence dude, but if anyone else dies, they'll expect you to pull some necromancy stuff on them too."  
  
Danny grimaced. "That wouldn't be good."  
  
"Ectoplasm!" Sam exclaimed. "Danny Fenton was contaminated with ectoplasm so that’s why you were able to fix him!" She nodded to herself smugly. “Ghosts can pass their powers to other things right? You passed on your healing through his ecto-contamination?”  
  
Danny, in response shrugged. "Best we got."  
  
"Long as I don't gotta visit you in a hospital or something I'm in favor." Tucker grimaced. "Though that’s probably where you should take, um you..."  
  
"Right.." Danny nodded in understanding. "Make my self scarce, and I really need a shower..." He grimaced at all the blood, and attempted to turn himself intangible. When it didn't work the halfa frowned relenting to do it the normal unpowered way.  
  
Sam and tucker looked down at themselves as well seeing the stains on their legs and shoes. "If there’s a shower in this building I'm calling dibs." Tucker said  
  
"Of course. Ladies first after all." Sam agreed.  
  
It turned out that there wasn't a facility within the museum itself, however there was a REC centre in the building over that the pair were told to make their way to. While the authorities were skeptical of their concocted tale no one really wanted to question the teens further on the subject.  
  
They were thankfully able to get someone to bring them spare clothes, but that also consisted of the police who came to investigate and make their reports, calling their parents to tell the elders exactly what went down on their trip. The face the cop made when calling Fentonworks and finding that Danny was already there and already well enough to be talking to them on the phone was hilarious for the other members of the trio.  
  
Danny still had to contend with his fussing parents however when a cop showed up to take his statement and a medical examiner to look over the teen.  
  
Valerie had visited over the weekend hoping to find closure over what had happened on their Friday trip, and how he had really survived. When she had noticed he was showing up on her ghost scanner, the results weren’t pretty and he ended up with a few scorch marks in his wall for his effort ...But at least she wasn’t beating herself up for killing him.  
  
She still seemed to want to blast Phantom, although at least now it was for different reasons...  
  
When Monday rolled around and Danny walked through the doors of Casper high everyone suddenly went quiet and turned to look at the dark haired teen as he awkwardly made his way to his locker.  
  
"Rumor mill worked fast." Sam sneered sending a glare at a random passerby who had been staring a little too intently for her liking.  
  
"Oi Fenton!" A familiar voice called, as its blonde owner shoved his way to the front of the crowed to get right in the smaller teens face.  
  
"What do you want Dash?" Danny sighed.  
  
Dash didn't move, he simply stared intently at the ice blue eyes of the other teen. Dash's own deep blue orbs began raking over the others form appraisingly as though he were a piece of meat on the slab for purchase. Danny became uncomfortable with the scrutiny and shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
Quick as ever (for a human) Dash grasped Fenton's shirt and lifted it upwards, eliciting a startled squawk from the scrawny teen. "What the hell Dash?!"  
  
"Woah I knew it! Dash exclaimed as Danny readjusted his clothing. "That scar looks like its a month old! maybe even longer! And it's like, green and stuff! I knew it! Your a zombie!" Dash pumped his fist before noticing the glare Danny was giving the bully.  
  
"Really?" He asked flatly. The boys entered a staring contest before Danny broke Dash’s concentration when the smaller teen licked at his chapped lips.  
  
"Ah wait..." Dash stopped long enough to think over the situation. "Don't eat me Fent-ombie!" He squeaked (a manly squeak) before scampering off down the hall, the rest of the student body following suit with a unified scream.  
  
"Really?" Danny asked again gesturing out to the quickly retreating backs of the crowd.  
  
"Moby Dick people!" Lancer exclaimed popping out of his class and scanning the hall. "Where's the ghost attack?" He blinked in confusion before looking squarely at Danny.  
  
"Ghost!" He shouted before jumping back and slamming the door.  
  
"Well at least he got it sorta right." Tucker offered earning a punch in the arm from Sam.  
  
"Think he'll pass out when I hand him the five page assignment from the museum?" Danny asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh definitely." His friends answered in unison, identical grins on all their faces.

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
~Complete~

 **Full Prompt:** Phantom manages to take an otherwise fatal hit in an attempt to save someone close to him


End file.
